Castra
Castra'' '- also known as '''Fort Castra - is a medium-large development for Humanity, existing as its last stronghold in a world with Angels and Demons. Genesis Rhapsodos is the so-called "President" or "Elder" of the establishment. Etymology The Latin word castra,1 with its singular castrum, was used by the ancient Romans to mean buildings or plots of land reserved for or constructed for use as a military defensive position. The word appears in both Oscan and Umbrian (dialects of Italic) as well as in Latin.2 In classical Latin the word castra means "great legionary encampment" and included "marching", "temporary" and "fortified permanent" ones, while the diminutive form castellum was used for the smaller forts, which were usually, but not always, occupied by the auxiliary units and used as logistic bases for the legions, as explained by Vegetius. Development Much of Castra's architecture is similar to that of Palumpolum's, the reason being was that Castra was erected from its remains and the people used whatever materials they could find. Salvagers had went out and sought new materials from other cities, bringing them back to further develop the town. Castra is made up of small sectors each with their own divine purpose and what they mean to society. The housing districts were placed about the center of the Fort, granting them far more protection, while developments such as hangers and small military camps were left to the town's border. Genesis has worked along closely with the likes of the Turks, Kai and Tinni -- whom all put a hand in redeveloping old technologies to be utilized in the town to make the lives of the townspeople easier. Genesis had founded a new corporation called the WRO (World Regenesis Organization), in which he has commissioned to seek out new energy sources for the town without damaging the Planet itself. Salvager missions are left in the hands of Damon Hunter, leading his party to other parts of the world to extract relics that may be useful in the redevelopment of mankind. Districts Commuter Zone Also known as Stativa, this district is one of the most important areas of Castra. It explains an urban social structure, comprising of commuter village or towns, and where most of the workforce will travel to make a living. At the innermost center of the Commuter Zone lies the Presidential Office, ''or perchance a building within its own zone, where Genesis Rhapsodos lives. This also contains shelters and other residential homes in which people can retreat to if ever the Fort was attacked. Currently there is an underground network of tunnels being built. Residential Zone The Residential Zone, also known as ''Aestiva, is an area outwith the Commuter Zone where housing predominates the landscape, as opposed to industrual and commercial use. This is where most of the population will live, defended from the elements with the high towers of the faraway Miltary Zone, and also beyond that of the Commercial Zone. Residents of Aestiva will commute further into the city or outward, utilizing the raised roads and tunnels that connect each district safely. The main mode of transport is public, or through the usage of a bike, considering the small size of Castra as a whole in comparison to old towns before the Apocalypse. Factory Zone Also known as Hiberna, this zone is where more heavy industrial work will take place, as well as tending space to the likes of Research Centers and Factories. This zone lies just become the Commercial Zone, making up the second layer of the town beyond the Military Zone. Most of all of Castra's machinery is researched and built here, as well as vehicles and military equipment. Tinni is usually found working at the Centre of Cybernetics and Shinra Machinery, her shop also lying on the zones border. Most of the Factory Zone is navigated with the usage of trams, the layout built up in blocks and containing a variety of large to small alleyways. Central Business District The Commercial Zone, also known as Novum, is a bustling sector of Castra where most of all events are held. It is a busy quarter, where commercial and industrial buildings predominate the area, as well as two schools, medical facilities and entertainment districts. Most of all the residents of Castra will come here to work and spend their lives, working into the society and helping each other out in these difficult times. Nightlife in Novum is always vibrant but somewhat scarce, considering many of the populace leave to return to their homes at a certain time, knowledgable that Demons and the likes are far more active in the midnight hours. Military Zone The Military District, also known as Praesidium, lies on the outermost ring of Castra, making up most of the walls and border about the town. Hangers, air bases and outposts encircle the enterity of Castra, serving to be a strong bulkwark against incoming operatives that seek to penetrate its defenses. The Turks also have their main base hidden among the complex arrangement of alleyways and boulevards here. The Military District does not have a common, public service for transportation, so anyone who wishes to travel in or out of the city would have to be escorted by military vehicle. The likes of Damon Hunter, Raine Levan and Xavier Allen live here. Townscape Architecture Streetscape Monuments and Public Art Parks Communities Culture Existing as the only stronghold left, Castra has attracted the likes of all nomads and peddlers whom had managed to survive in other parts of the Planet, attracted to the propitious oppurtunity to have a job and be able to help society in its reconstruction. Despite corporate reasons, a lot of the populace are attracted to the nightlife and events that continually exist to keep morale high for humanity. Being a social race, culture and maintaining culture ''is an important key for relations. The allure of a bustling society is in the eyes of all, especially when over a third of the population travel to districts like Novum so they can breathe. Entertainment Castra is renowned for the popular increase in Theater production, somewhat inspired by the interests of Genesis Rhapsodos -- Castra's current President. On the eastern side of Novum it presents itself as a broadway-style entertainment sector with an attractive noir-semblance. Many of the town's theaters are located here, many of which are open till late at night and are common venues for social gatherings on important dates. Genesis also frequents these areas when he is off-duty. There is a single orchestra group, called Castra Symphony Orchestra, mostly comprised of children, who regularly perform in front of the masses to maintain a peppy and vibrant atmosphere. The Castra Sinfonietta is a much more mature and multicultural group that also tends to the musical whims of the populace, as well as many other artists seeking to instill olden genres back into society. Cuisine Literature Media Sports Economy Law and Goverment Government There is not a singular presiding government that controls every walk of life in Castra, although most of the residents are respectful to Genesis -- their ''president -- whom they also affectionately regard to as their Elder; knowledgeable of his long lifespan and wisdom of the world before. Because of this, big decisions such as where the Salvager's must go and what should be built are left in his hands. When new individuals come to record themselves and live in Castra, they must go through a week-long quarantine before they can be let into the residential sectors of the town. This was put in place to safeguard the populace from shapeshifting demons, and other sorts of humanoid fiends. Crime Crime is increasingly low in Castra, which is not something inexplicable, but moreso something that should be expected. With most of the populace being survivors and possessing a job, their morality is unclouded by desire, cognizant of the troubles humanity now face and act out of survival. However, in the odd occassion that such crimes are committed, the Turks are enlisted to deal with the problem privately and will detain individuals if their actions do not cease. Depending on the severity of the crime, Genesis has the decision of having one removed from Castra and left out in the wilds to fend for themselves. Education Schools Castra has two major schools, both lying in Novum on the western side of the district-- away from most of the entertainment parlours. One school is a primary/middle school, the other being a high school and also a college/university. With the lack of space to expand to create more schools, the buildings are continually revamped and have become multi-purpose buildings when it comes to education. Libraries With Genesis' love for literature, and also the importance ''of documenting and maintaining literal pieces, Castra bears a single library which also stands proud in Novum. Within the library it is split into sections, based on the age of the book and the genre of the piece. Salvagers are often requested to bring back books and journals during their travels so they can be redocumented within the library. This is an ongoing literal project commissioned by Genesis himself so he can restore and safeguard the knowledge of the world. Transportation Transit Systems Freight Rail Occuping most of the boulevards in the Factory Zone, ''Hiberna, there is a freight rail employed to transport goods to other parts of the zone. Most of the material transported is of a heavy variety, commonly new salvage material, taken straight to the workshops which Tinni overseas. There is only one freight that performs all these duties because of space constraints. Airbase There is a single, medium-large airbase in the entirety of Castra that resides in the Military Zone, often occupied by the likes of Lyle Heffernan, where also Shera is kept-- Castra's only airship. Other vessels are taken to nearby hangers where they are undergoing reconstruction, maintenance and/or repair. The airbase consists of a single "air-pad", marked with an "A", ''with neighboring aerodomes for other military vehicles such as jeeps, quads and bikes. Like any other airport, it has its own air traffic control and local firefighting service in case of an emergency. There is one terminal used for passengers, though individuals leaving the Fort is rare, and so is often quiet and used for extra space instead. The airbase also possesses some revetments, hardened aircraft shelters and underground hangars to protect vehicles from enemy attacks. WRO *'Genesis Rhapsodos:' Founder/President *'Kai Nara Izon: Head of Medicine & Medical Research *'''Tinni: Head of Technology and Technological Research *'Damon Hunter: '''Lead Salvager *'The Turks: 'Intelligence & Law Enforcement *'Raine Levan: 'Gatekeeper Known Residents *Genesis Rhapsodos *Elle Rhapsodos *Iris Rhapsodos *Kai Nara Izon *Tinni *Damon Hunter *Raine Levan *Lyle Heffernan *Kaoru Ishida *Felix Karthloc *Nym Lyon *[ Under Construction ] Trivia *Despite the usage of Palumpolum materials, one could make an uncanny relation to that of ''Midgar, or its daughter town, Edge. To the dismay of most, these were other cities which Damon had excavated, some of the layout of the Fort's development having been inspired by the ring-like formation of Midgar itself. *Plant-life is secluded to the inner-most residential areas of the town, where large town-bound fields have been erected to begin cultivating the land. Plans of expanding and acquiring farmland outwith the city is still in debate, but a risky choice when monsters thrive. *Ideas of an underground network of tunnels have been put in place for defense purposes. *Crime-rates are low, albeit this is true when most of those whom survived do not have the immoral capacity to perform acts of wrong when everyone are in the same boat. Gallery 2l8cbur.jpg 6_4.jpg 6PBn95S.jpg DXHR_ConceptArt_PritchardOffice.jpg f34bLkM.jpg deus_ex_hr_conceptart_2yNGN.jpg deus_ex_hr_conceptart_4EbNo.jpg deus_ex_hr_conceptart_yQUsD.jpg deus_ex_hr_conceptart_kW67y.jpg Category:Places